Full Moon Freak
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: When Kurt finds out Sam's a werewolf, his whole world is turned upside down. Kum/Hevans; mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I actually would like to make this a multi-chaptered story. So, here goes nothing. (also, I'm pulling elements of werewolves/vampires/supernaturals from a wide mixture of inspirations-from True Blood, to Twilight, to Anne Rice's novels, to just urban legends, so I apologize if it's a little unclear or odd at times.)

* * *

><p>Kurt always believed a fair isn't truly fun until the sun sets—in the dark, part of the fun is being mesmerized by the twirling colorful lights while spinning around on some two minute ride. So, naturally, he's determined to keep Sam from leaving early when the blonde remarks on how "it's getting late" and he needs to head on home, spouting out any and every excuse and reason that's in favor of Sam staying longer.<p>

"No, Kurt, I gotta go," Sam objects, making his way out from a little gap in the aged fence. Managing to slide through as well, Kurt follows him, voicing his disappointment.

"Come _on_, Sam—this was supposed to be our night to relax and have fun instead of worrying about all the drama in our ridiculous circle of friends," Kurt protests, struggling to keep up with Sam's quick pace, wondering why he's cutting through the woods instead of going to the parking lot. "Please don't tell me you walked here, Sam—if you really want to go, I'll drive you."

Shaking his head, Sam stops his speed-walk, glancing at the quickly darkening sky, and then turns around to face Kurt with an expression that didn't hide his anxiety. "My dad had the truck, and you know I like walking places. It gives me time to clear my mind."

"Well then clear your mind in my car? It's a full moon, Sam; all the freaks come out," Kurt misses the way Sam winces at the comment, "and I am _not_ having your potential murder on my conscience."

Sam lets out a sigh and shook his head again, turning on his heel. "Just go back and have fun, Kurt. I have to go."

"Sam—"

"Don't follow me."

Sam's jogging away, and all Kurt can do is try to keep up, confused but refusing to give in at this point. It's relatively dark, Kurt's having a hard time seeing, and it doesn't exactly help that Sam is actually in shape and can run at a steady, fast pace. Kurt decides to utilize what strength he had and put his energy into a sprint, and he isn't sure if he's gaining on Sam or if Sam's slowing down; the blonde's steps are becoming slightly off, and although at first it looks like he's tripping in an over-exaggerated manner like people do in movies, Kurt realizes in that moment that he's jumping and making incredible air-but then, he feels as if he's shifted from reality to a fantasy world.

Kurt blinks, and Sam's clothes are torn and fall to the ground as his body morphs and suddenly, an animal lands on its feet where Sam should've, and it's fucking huge. Kurt skids to an awkward stop, his eyes wide and fear petrifying him to the spot, not sure if he should run away or play dead—he settles on neither, and just stays where he is as the animal—no, a fucking _wolf_—turns around, and Kurt sees how monstrously huge and threatening it is as its tail swishes and hackles raise. It stares at Kurt with large, piercing green eyes, and emits a low growl (and a quick _bark_?) before whirling around and taking off into the darkness, leaving Kurt alone, rooted to the spot and unsure what to make of what just happened.

* * *

><p>It takes days for Kurt to hear from Sam. He didn't show up to school for two days, and over the weekend he's nonexistent; Monday, he's a no-show, and he shows up for part of Tuesday and conveniently skips Astronomy, which he sits beside Kurt in, pulling the same act Wednesday and Thursday, too. Friday, though, Kurt's done playing around and drives over to Sam's house, determined to find out just what the <em>fuck<em> happened at the fair.

When he knocks on the door, he gets Sam's mother instead of the blonde in question; she looks at Kurt in surprise, and then worry, only to quietly tell him to wait there for a second. A moment later, Sam showed up in the doorway, disheveled and in a sleeveless black shirt and worn shorts. He licked his lips and sighed heavily, stepping outside and walking off the porch, towards the forest behind the Evans' quaint house. Kurt, however, wasn't happy with that greeting.

"Hello to you too, Samuel," he growls, hurriedly following after him, already infuriated. "Where the hell have you been?" he demands, haphazardly stepping over branches and tree roots while Sam maneuvered around and over them with ease.

"Busy," Sam responds plainly, only throwing the brunette a glance over his shoulder.

"_Busy_?" Kurt repeats incredulously. "What the _fuck_ keeps you _so_ busy that you can't talk to your _best friend_ for over a week after leaving me in the middle of the woods alone after _turning into a fucking wolf_?"

That seemed to have gotten Sam's attention; he stops walking and turns around sharply, approaching Kurt with a serious look on his face. "I didn't turn into a wolf," he states.

Kurt holds Sam's gaze evenly, not backing down. "I know what I saw," he tells him quietly, "and I saw you jump into the air, and one second you were you, and the next..there was this—this huge wolf in your place staring back at me." Sam's silently gazing back at Kurt, his mouth in a tight line, looking anything but happy; Kurt purses his lips, unwavering. "Just, please, Sam," he says, irritation replaced with bewilderment, "tell me what's going on. Tell me I'm not crazy—or that I am. Anything."

Sam licks his lips, and his stoic gaze falls, as does his whole demeanor; Kurt notices the shift, and places a hand on Sam's chest—his body's radiating warmth, and Kurt can feel it even through the fabric of his shirt—and tries one more time. "Talk to me, Sam."

Taking a deep breath, Sam shuts his eyes at the touch. "I wanted to tell you," he finally says, his voice weak.

"Tell me what?" Kurt's pressing further, wanting a clear answer—wanting Sam to solidify any possibility that's been running through Kurt's mind the past week. Sam simply opens his eyes and lays it out in the open.

"That I'm a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk starts out silent. They fell in step with each other, either watching the ground or glancing at their surroundings, but avoiding each other's gazes while the tension hung over them.

"Are you the only one?" Kurt finally broke the silence, looking over to Sam.

Sam laughs quietly, shaking his head. "No. There's a good amount of us in Lima," he tells Kurt. "The pack's a decent size. I don't think there are any loners around, either—not ones that are permanently living here, I mean."

Kurt's already beginning to get lost. "Loners? There's a pack here?"

"With Mike Chang as an Alpha-to-be," Sam nods. "His dad's the Alpha in Lima. Smart guy, but he's…got a bit of a respect problem. But he's a good guy. My dad and I follow him, so our opinions don't really matter." He shrugs, and gives Kurt a small grin. "Loners are just werewolves that don't belong to a pack—they're usually travelers who never stay in one place long enough to settle down. Or they just refuse to join any pack. Some packs are tolerant, but others are really territorial and drive anyone who won't join out."

Kurt raises his eyebrows in disbelief, trying to take all of the information in. _Mike Chang's a werewolf, too?_ "Wait, so there's not like, official werewolf laws?" Kurt cracks a smile, trying to lighten the mood, but feels like he does the opposite when Sam frowns.

"Not all packs are the same, Kurt," he says quietly. "Some are made of decent people—like the one here. But, there's some that are just..full of _monsters_. I used to think any one of us were monsters until we ran into a pack in Van Wert." Sam exhales slowly, and raises his eyes to rest his gaze on Kurt, slowing his walk down to a stop. "But there is one universal law: never reveal our existence."

Turning his head, Kurt registers that, and realizes that he's caused Sam to break that very rule. He drops his jaw and isn't sure what to say.

The blonde raises a hand and cuts off Kurt's babbling. "It's fine. Just don't say a word to anyone about it, okay? It's broken more often than you think—for a lot of packs, the rule is void when somebody finds their mate and they're human." Sam's cheeks flush as he explains it, glancing away from his friend for a moment, and then he musters a smile for Kurt. "Let's get back to the house. I'll make us some lunch and we can keep talking there."

Sam starts walking back, but Kurt grabs his arm gently. "Um, Sam," he says nervously, giving him a shy smile. "Can you..Can I see?" The blonde raises an eyebrow, and Kurt licks his lips and blushes a little. "I'm sorry, that was prob—"

"You want to see me as a wolf?" Sam clarifies; the grin on his face is more light-hearted now. Embarrassed, Kurt nodded. Sam strips off his shirt, and hands it to Kurt, and then puts his hands at the waist of his pants. "Um, you might want to close your eyes for a sec. You'll know when to open them." All the brunette did was nod with closed eyes, and felt the rest of Sam's clothes be placed in his hands. He stands, voluntarily without vision, wondering how he'd know when to look; he hears leaves rustle, and feels something..fuzzy nudge his sleeve. His eyes shoot open, and he stumbles backward, dropping Sam's clothes and falling on his back as he saw he was eye-level with a huge fucking wolf.

After taking a moment to look up at the canine, he notices that the wolf's eyes are a bright green, like Sam's—and he realizes lamely that, _oh, this_ is _Sam_.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kurt stares up in wonder at the wolf—at _Sam_—and realizes that Sam's…humanistic? traits carried over into his animalistic characteristics; his eyes are the very same, the fur is a sandy color, and he seems to still maintain his muscled build. Kurt's instincts are telling him to retract his limbs, to crawl away, but he reminds himself that this is Sam, not some wild animal. He takes a deep breath, and props himself up on his elbows, slowly working his way into sitting upright, all while holding Sam's gaze. Sam lowers his body so his belly's on the ground, and blinks at Kurt, as if waiting for Kurt to do something. The brunette moves so that he's now on his knees, and hesitantly extends an arm; Sam quickly catches onto the idea, and shuffles closer just enough so that the top of his head is under Kurt's hand. Kurt takes in a sharp breath as his skin meets Sam's further, and is surprised to find it soft, and incredibly warm. He rubs the spot as if rubbing between a normal pet dog's ears—he was essentially doing the same, except with a fucking werewolf who happened to be his best friend. Sam's eyes shut at Kurt's movements, and the brunette laughs softly.

"Even as a damn wolf, you still manage to be adorable," he murmurs, and the wolf just leans into his touch in response.


End file.
